Let Me Teach You
by JesterChester
Summary: Based on this prompt modified: Emily the shy nerd and Paige the popular swim star have a flirty encounter in the school library. Paige's POV, one-shot, and AU.


**houdinibeanie****'s prompt: emily the shy nerd and paige the popular swim star have a flirty encounter in the school library. Paige's POV. **

I'm not one for hanging out in a library, but I needed help for this stupid math project and I was not going to ask Mr. Williams, he was a creep and I hated that classroom. So I was directed to the library, and more significantly, I was directed to talk to Emily Fields, the smartest girl in my class.

I've never really talked to her, I mean she was always in the front of the class, always taking notes, but she never really said much. This would probably be just as awkward for both of us. I spotted her sitting at a study table, she was wearing her glasses and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. I didn't really know how to approach her or what exactly I should say, so I sat down next to her and pulled out my math text book.

"Hi." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile before returning to her book. "Um I sort of…" Her eyes were trained on me now and I lost my train of thought. She was pretty, not just average or plain or boring, she was actually stunning. "I need help with this math stuff." I bit my bottom lip and opened the book. "Chapter 12 is killing me and I sort of need a good grade on this test." Emily looked over to see exactly which page I was on.

"Well I um…I was actually on my way home, I can help you but…do you mind coming back to my house? I have to feed my dog." No way. Ever ounce of my being said no way, but I really needed to pass this test, and Emily was nice and willing to help me out. I couldn't afford to be kicked off the team.

"Yeah sure." I told her as I put my book back into my bag. Emily stood up and I stood too. "I'll just follow you." As it turned out she'd parked right next to me, and we got into our cars at the same time. She backed out and I followed her just like I said I would. Regretting it the whole way.

Emily was sort of the biggest nerd in school, and even though I wasn't a cheerleader, being the best swimmer at Rosewood does make me pretty popular. Right now, however, that whole popularity thing was on the backburner. I just needed to calm down and let this happen. I parked on the street while Emily parked in her driveway. I grabbed my bag and got out of my car.

"You aren't afraid of dogs right?" She asked as we walked up her front porch.

"As long as it doesn't attack me, I'm not afraid of anything." I told her as we walked inside her house. It was nice and very warm and comfortable feeling; I wish my house felt as welcoming as this. "Is your dog big or…" I stopped when Emily walked to her back porch door and opened it and a Great Dane walked inside. "I guess that question was answered." I mumbled as Emily fed her dog.

"Yeah my mom got him when I was 12; he was kind of supposed to scare away the bullies." A pang of guilt resonated through my body. I wasn't one of the perpetrators, but I didn't stop it from happening, Emily was made fun of by some of the more popular girls in school and as the seconds passed between us, I could not for the life of me understood why they gave her a hard time. "Thank you for coming here though."

"No, I'm the one who asked you for help. I'm happy you let me come over." Emily looked down at her feet and motioned for me to follow her. We went up to her room and I set my bag down on her bed. "So how do you even do so well on these tests? I mean obviously you're a genius-."

"I'm not a genius." She said as she tugged the band out of her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. "I just study too much; I mean that's what happens when I've got nothing to do on a Friday night." I sat down on her bed and pulled my textbook.

"I don't really get it." I said.

"You don't get what?" She questioned. I really hoped that she'd just assume that I was talking about math and not something else.

"I mean…sorry, nothing." Wait was I getting flustered? Was I getting flustered because of her? "So what's your technique? With studying and all."

"Let me show you." She grabbed a notebook and started writing down formulas on different sheets of paper. I watched her and awe, how did she remember all of that without checking the book more than once.

"See I told you that you were a genius!" As we were working on math, it was easy to focus on just that. I didn't have to think about how pretty her hair was. I didn't have to think about how close we were sitting, or the heat of her arms as the brushed mine every few moments. I'll admit, this was the first time that I noticed how cute her smile was, I felt bad for staring when I heard her clear her throat.

"Do you have something to do? I mean it's nearly seven, and I didn't know if you maybe had like a…date or something." I smiled at her for even thinking that I had a date. I didn't exactly date anyone, I didn't really have that option. I couldn't just break out of my shell and date girls, this was Rosewood not West Hollywood. And either way it's not like there were hoards of lesbians running around that would want to date someone like me.

"A date? No, not a chance." I told her and she closed my textbook and laid down on her stomach next to me.

"You have a much better chance than me." She said and I nearly squealed and vomited all at once. Was she out of her mind or what? Has she ever looked in a mirror?

"Look in the mirror." I said before laying on my stomach next to her. "Okay so what's your deal? Do you put on the whole shy quiet girl thing for show?" I asked hoping I would get some answers out of her. A part of me wanted to keep her talking so I wouldn't have to leave and because I didn't mind just watching her speak.

"For show? Who would I be putting on the show for?" She asked.

"Boys are attracted to shy girls, it's a thing." I assured her.

"Oh a scientific fact, huh?" She asked with a smile. Well I knew for certain that I was attracted to the whole shy girl routine, whether it was genuine or not.

"It's true." I promised her with a smile. "The shy girl thing is hot." I found this easy, flirting with Emily was easy. It didn't matter that this would never go further than me ogling at her and her body, I was just happy that for once, this felt comfortable.

"But I'm sure people all over you, you're one of the best swimmers at school." I smiled at her and she smiled too.

"The best." I corrected.

"You're cocky." She said because I suspected we both knew it was a fact.

"You said _people_." I started. "You didn't say boys, you said people." Her eyes went down to my lips and then back up to my eyes.

"I don't like assuming things." She told me.

"Should I assume anything about you?" I questioned as I scooted closer to her. "I mean, I don't know much about you. You're smart, you have a huge dog, and you're a lot cuter than you realize." I guess it just came out, but it was one of those things I wasn't willing to take back. The way her eyes lit up at my comment let me know that she didn't want me to take it back either.

"You can assume that I'm not used to people complimenting me." She said pushing her hair back behind her ear. "Especially not girls like you."

"Girls like me?" I questioned.

"Yea girls who do what they want, girls who aren't afraid to say they're the best at what the do, girls who are-."

"Ballsy?" I asked with a laugh. She chuckled lightly and swiped her tongue across her bottom lip. "Would you kill me if I tried something?"

"No." She said. I moved closer to her.

"Well I mean you did teach me all that math stuff and all those formulas, but…" I rested my hand on her hip. "Let me teach you something." I rolled on top of her and pressed my lips against hers. I wanted her to push back, to shove me, or smack me, just so I would have an excuse to stop, but she didn't. She held onto my hips, and when I nipped down against her bottom lip and she moaned and held onto me tighter. "Do you like that?"

"Yes." She breathed out.

"Let me teach you something else."

**Just to let you guys know, I'm in the midst of filling Paily prompts, so if you have suggestions go to my tumblr: bacon-lauren-tamsin, and just send me an ask. I can't promise I'll do all of them but I'll consider it. Also if you have prompts for Quinntana, Brittana, and Pezberry, I'll also consider those. **


End file.
